


Nang Humiwalay ang Lupa at Ugat

by Pilakahiya



Category: Philippine Mythology - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BCU, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Mutual Pining, PJO AU
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilakahiya/pseuds/Pilakahiya
Summary: Sa dalawang bathaluman na ni isa ayaw sabihin ang ninanais, ngayon nadala sa agos ng kwento ng mga tao. Kanilang tadhana ay hindi na mababago pa...May pag-asa pa bang kalabanin ang takbo ng kwento...?(Note: An AU where Uwinan Sana and Dumakulem ended up together, oo teka may part two pa H U Y)
Relationships: Dumakulem/Anagolay, Uwinan Sana/Dumakulem





	Nang Humiwalay ang Lupa at Ugat

Sa haba ng panahon sa kanilang pagsilang, sa panahong sila'y sinasamba, may mga bagay na kailanma'y hindi nagbago. Ni isa sa kanila gumalaw. Parehong tago mula sa mga mata ng mga tao. Magkasama sila sa mahabang panahon, basta't naandyan ang bundok na laging kasama ang gubat.

Tahimik ang gubat kamakailan, tanging mga kuliglig at tunog ng mga ibon ang naging ingay nito. Maraming dahilan kung bakit napapatahimik ang gubat, kahit laging tahimik ito ngunit iba ang pakiramdam kung may isa magtatangkang pasukin ito. Nagambala ang bathaluman ng gubat, si Uwinan Sana, sa balitang ikakasal na ang matalik niyang kaibigan na si Dumakulem, bathaluman ng kabundukan. Matagal na silang magkakilala't magkaibigan. Tila sumamama ang kanyang pakiramdam sa balita na kanyang natanggap. Ang bulong ng mga puno sa kada wasiwas ng kanilang dahon ay mabigat at ang mga elemento na nakikitira sa kanyang pinamumunuhan ay nagambala din.

Kung madali lamang umamin nagawa na niya. Kaso isa siyang halaman. Hinangad niya na higit pa sa pagiging kaibigan ang gusto niya sa kanya.

Itong si Dumakulem nagdadalawang isip. Ayaw lamang aminin na isang kasinungalingan ang kanyang magiging kasal nila ni Anagolay. Lumalala nang gumawa na ng kwento ang mga tao na sumasamba sa kanya. Oo, niligawan niya si Anagolay at nakailang ulit siyang tumanggi. Pero para sa mga taong naniniwala sa kanila, kinailangan na magpakasal at hindi niya malaman saan nga ba dadalhin ang mga kwento ng mga tao. Napansin niya na pawang nanlamig si Uwinan Sana sa kanyang nagawa. Kay gulo ng isipan niya, sa kada pagsisisi mararamdaman ng lupa at kabundukan at pauti-uting nababawasan ng lupa sapagkat gumuguho ito.

Sa totoo lang gusto na niyang magpalamon sa lupa sa naging kwento. O kaya gumawa ng mga bundok para itago ang kanyang sarili, kaso baka mapahamak ang mga tao dahil iyon ay magdudulot ng malakas na lindol.

Sa isang araw na nais ni Dumakulem na makihalubilo sa mga tao sa kanyang nasasakupan. Kanyang damit na pang-timawa, may dalang ginto na kanyang ginawa para sa kanila tutal mahal niya ang mga tao. Muhka siyang mananalakal para makipagpalit ng kanyang dala. Mahal niya ang mga tao, gagawin niya lahat para protektahan sila sa anumang panganib. Sa kanyang pakikipagpalit ng mga bakal at bato, napansin niyang may mangangalakal din ngunit pagkain ang kanyang dala. Sumilip siya at nakitang hitik sa magandang ani ang dala. Kanyang minasdan ang kapwa mangangalakal at napansin ang kakaibang kulay ng mata, na kulay ambar na dagta at tanging isa lang ang kilala niya na may ganung kulay ng mata. Hindi siya umimik at patuloy lamang siya nakihalubilo, ngunit tumatak sa isip niya na hahabulin ang kapwa bathaluman para kausapin ng harapan.

Dumating ang takip silim at siya'y nagpaalam na sa kanila. Dali-daling umalis para hanapin si Uwinan Sana. Kay hirap siyang hagilapin, madaling makapagtago sa luntiang paligid. Ngunit nadatnan niya ang kanyang hinaganap, nagpapahinga sa isang sangang nalaglag.

Alam naman ni Uwinan Sana na mas gugustuhin niyang manatili sa kanyang nasasakupan keysa makihalubilo sa mga tao ngunit sa hindi malamang dahilan may gana siyang magbigay ng biyaya. Hindi naman niyang inaasahan na marami pala ang dadalo. Nagmadali na nga lamang siyang umalis pagpatak ng takipsilim. Bumulong ang mga puno pati ang mga damo ukol sa kapwa bathaluman na malapit sa kanyang paligid. "Dumakulem." Mas malamig pa sa lilim ang kanyang boses, "Naparito ka."

"Ikaw nga itong hindi kumikibo." Sagot ni Dumakulem, may maliit na ngisi sa kanyang labi. "Tagal mong hindi nagpaparamdam."

"Alam mo namang magkadikit ang nasasakupan natin paanong hindi nagpaparamdam?"

"Magkadikit nga ngunit parang wala ka." Isa pang banat na maririnig mula sa kanya pawang gusto na niyang tusukin sa kawayan ang kapwa bathaluman.

"May ibang bagay akong pinagkakaabalahan. Malawak nasasakupan ko, hindi sa lahat ng oras nasa iisang lugar ako." Isa pang malamig na sagot kukuha na ng apoy si Dumakulem at baka sakaling mabigyan ng init ang kanyang mga salita.

"Iniiwasan mo ba ako?"

Hindi umimik ang bathaluman, "Bakit mo naman naitanong?" Naiangat ang tingin, tila bumulong ang mga damo. Hindi mabasa sa tingin si Uwinan Sana, nasanay sa mahabang panahon na siya'y mag-isa.

"Sa tono mo pa lang talo mo pa kapatid ko sa lamig. May gumagambala ba sa iyo?" Lumapit si Dumakulem ngunit naramdamang may tumusok sa kanyang talampakan kaya't hindi siya nakalapit.

"Ayos lamang ako, ingat ka lang sa inaapakan mo. Ano ang ipinunta mo dito?" Turo niya sa mga halamang nasa paanan niya.

"Gusto ko lamang kausapin ang matalik kong kaibigan." Ngumiti si Dumakulem kahit sa sakit sa kanyang talampakan na natusukan ng mga tinik.

Tumango lamang si Uwinan Sana, ang mga halamang matinik ay naglaho sa paanan ng kasama para naman siya'y makalapit. Tahimik niyang kinikimkim ang nararamdaman niya, kahit daang daan tinik pa maramdaman niya. "Ano ba gusto mong pag-usapan?"

"Ukol sa kasal..." Panimula niya ngunit tila hindi alam paano niya sasabihin ng maayos sa kanyang nais sabihin. "Ikaw matalik kong kaibigan, nais ko na makita kita sa kasal." Hindi niya alam paano ngunit nagawa niyang itago ang sakit sa kanyang boses. Hanggat may naniniwala at kailangang paniwalain ang kanilang mga tao sa kanilang ginagawa, sadyang siya'y mag-aasawa na.

"Pag-iisipan ko." Humalukipkip ang kanyang braso, mas lalo pang nasaktan sa kanyang narinig.

"Paki-usap, ikaw pinakamahalagang bathalumang nakilala ko. Matutuwa ako kung ika'y dadalo." Pakiusap niya, ngunit siya rin nasasaktan.

"Pag-iisipan ko." Inulit niya ang kanyang sinabi. "Ako'y maauna na." Bago pa makapagsalita si Dumakulem, nawala na siya na pawang bula.

*****

Sa araw ng kasal na ang mga bathaluman ay nagkakasiyahan. Bigas na isinaboy sa hangin para sa bagong kasal. Siyang huling nagpakita, kahit isang beses pa niya makita si Dumakulem kahit gambalain pa ang mabigat na pakiramdam sa dibdib. Ngumiti lamang siya, tutal araw naman ng matalik niyang kaibigan bakit pa siya sisimangot para sirain ang araw?

"Binabati kita, Dumakulem at Anagolay." Siya'y ngumiti na pawang wala lang sa bagong kasal.

"Salamat, Uwinan Sana." Ngumiti si Anagolay.

"Salamat, matalik kong kaibigan." Binigyan niya ng isang yakap ang bathaluman bago niya binuhat ang kanyang asawa. Isang piging sa mga bathaluman, kay garbo ng mga pagkain at inumin. Lambanog at iba't ibang inuming nakakalasing.

Nakisalo siya, ngunit panandalian. Alam naman niyang hindi siya nalalasing sapagkat ang bunga ay galing sa kanyang nasasakupan. Pero tila parang unang beses niya ito naramdaman, marahil sa damdaming hindi na nasabi. Kailanman ano ang magandang ibubunga nito kung nagawa man sabihin sa kanya?

Nang matapos ang kasiyahan, naglaho si Uwinan Sana sa kanyang nasasakupan. Naging tahimik ang mga puno at damo, tila nagluluksa sila. Ang mga elemento ay nagluksa rin, at sila'y nagbantay sa nasasakupan niya habang wala siya. Naramdaman nito ni Dumakulem, ngunit sa isip niya'y sinabing nagpapahinga lamang ang kanyang matalik na kaibigan at ninanais na mapag-isa muna... 

...ngunit hindi muli siya nagparamdam...kanyang imahe halos nabura na sa oras na lumipas nang may mga dayong bumura at binago ang paniniwala ng kanyang mga tao.


End file.
